The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Impatiens varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during January of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens hawkerii ‘NG-8-8743’ The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Impatiens hawkerii ‘NG-8-8743’. The new variety was discovered in July of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by leaf cuttings. The cuttings are from an apical bud that has no more than two expanded leaves and three to four immature leaves present. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in August of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.